


from 1 to 11

by Aguma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Freeform, M/M, Soulmates, krtk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguma/pseuds/Aguma
Summary: Bekas luka, merupakan hal umum yang akan muncul dibagian tubuh setiap orang. Bekas luka dibagian tubuh yang muncul merupakan tanda yang diberikan oleh jodohmu. Di dunia ini, setiap jodoh akan saling memberikan bekas luka satu sama lain. karena jika salah satu dari mereka berbohong, maka bekas luka akan muncul di tubuh jodoh mereka.





	from 1 to 11

Kei tidak pernah percaya pada yang namanya jodoh. Meski semua orang di sekitarnya membicarakannya, dia tidak pernah peduli sedikitpun pada hal itu. Karena konsep mengenai hal itu menurut Kei tidak masuk akal. Bukankah jodoh itu belahan jiwa, namun kenapa mereka harus saling menyakiti.

Bekas luka, merupakan hal umum yang akan muncul dibagian tubuh setiap orang. Bekas luka dibagian tubuh yang muncul merupakan tanda yang diberikan oleh jodohmu. Di dunia ini, setiap jodoh akan saling memberikan bekas luka satu sama lain. karena jika salah satu dari mereka berbohong, maka bekas luka akan muncul di tubuh jodoh mereka.

Sejak kecil Kei sering sekali mendengar Akiteru berceloteh tentang jodoh. Saat itu Kei masih kecil dan polos, selalu mendengarkan kakaknya. Akiteru selalu berkata bahwa setiap kebohongan yang kita lakukan akan meninggalkan bekas pada tubuh jodoh kita. Sekecil apapun kebohongan yang kita lakukan, semua itu akan meninggalkan bekas.

Awalnya Kei selalu percaya dan mengagumi Akiteru. Hingga suatu hari Akiteru melakukan kebohongan yang membuat Kei sangat terpukul kan mulai menutup dirinya. Kei mulai melupakan semua nasehat Akiteru dan mengabaikannya. Sejak saat itu, Kei melakukan kebohongan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Kebohongan yang hanya dia lakukan sekali seumur hidupnya. Kei mulai berbohong pada dirinya sendiri.

Seiring  waktu berlalu, mereka tumbuh dan Akiteru meninggalkan rumah saat akhirnya dia harus kuliah. Kei bersyukur atas kepergian Akiteru. Kei merasa lega karena tidak harus berpura-pura dihadapan ibunya. Meskipun Kei tahu kalau ibunya sudah mengetahui tentang keadaan kedua putranya ini.

Kini saat akhirnya Kei memasuki masa SMA nya, telinganya dibuat panas dengan celoteh sahabat satu-satunya Yamaguchi. Mereka memilih masuk ke SMA yang sama, Karasuno. SMA yang jaraknya dekat dengan rumah mereka.

“Kau tahu tidak Tsukki? Kemarin tetanggaku akhirnya bertemu dengan jodohnya. Dan si pria punya bekas luka yang banyak di lengannya. Bukankah itu menakjubkan?” celotehan Yamaguchi mengiringi setiap langkah mereka menuju sekolah.

Kei sesekali hanya menanggapi ocehan sahabatnya itu dengan gumaman bosan. Namun Yamaguchi tidak pernah mengeluh dengan sikapnya.

“Bukankah itu romantis? Belahan jiwamu akan menanggung semua kebohonganmu dengan bekas luka. Menurutku itu sangat romantis.” Kei mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah mengusap bekas luka di pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan lembut.

Kei sangat tahu bahwa bekas luka di pergelangan sahabatnya itu adalah bekas luka pertama yang muncul di tubuhnya. Bekas luka yang sangat sahabatnya kagumi. Bahkan Kei masih sangat ingat bagaimana sahabatnya itu dengan penuh semangat menunjukanya pada Kei. Saat itu mereka masih kelas satu SMP, dan dalam seminggu penuh Yamaguchi tidak bisa berhenti membicarakannya. Hal itu berlanjut hingga bekas luka kesekian dan Kei sampai bosan menanggapinya

“Ck! Diam Yamaguchi!” desis Kei pelan.

“Maaf Tsukki!” balas Yamaguchi diiringi tawa.

.

.

.

Setelah upacara penyambutan yang membosankan, akhirnya Kei duduk didalam kelas barunya. Kali ini Kei kembali satu kelas dengan sahabatnya itu. Dan Kei sangat yakin jika kupingnya akan meledak kali ini jika Yamaguchi tidak segera bertemu dengan jodohnya. Kei sudah lelah mendengarkan celotehan Yamaguchi mengenai jodoh, bekas luka, atau apapun itu. Meski Kei sendiri sangsi jika bertemu dengan jodohnya akan membuat Yamaguchi berhenti mengganggu berceloteh.

Dan benar saja, saat jam istirahat, Yamaguchi mendekatinya dan menaruh selembar kertas diatas mejanya. Kei menatap kertas di hadapannya tanpa minat dan memakai _headphone_ nya.

“Tsukki!!!” rengek Yamaguchi.

Kei berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan Yamaguchi yang mulai berceloteh dan merengek padanya.

“Ck! Diam Yamaguchi!” gumam Kei kesal sambil melepas _headphone_ nya.

Di sampingnya, Kei bisa melihat cengiran lebar Yamaguchi. Dengan setengah hati akhirnya Kei mengisi kertas di hadapannya. Kertas yang tentu saja adalah formulir mengikuti klub voli. Meskipun sudah beribu kali Kei mengatakan pada Yamaguchi jika dia benci voli. Sahabatnya itu seperti tidak mendengarnya dan akan tetap memaksanya untuk mengikuti klub olahraga itu.

“Hentikan cengiran menyebalkanmu sekarang. Ini, aku tidak mau melihat kertas mengerikan ini lagi.” Ucap Kei datar lalu menyodorkan kertas formulir yang sudah terisi penuh pada Yamaguchi.

“Aku akan menyerahkan ini pada bagian pendaftaran sekarang juga. Dah Tsukki!” seru Yamaguchi yang lalu berlari keluar kelas.

Kei berdecak kesal dan kembali memaki _headphone_ nya. Untuk sesaat gemuruh dan suara bising di sekitarnya terhalang oleh dentuman musik di telinganya. Kei menghela napasnya dan menerawang jauh keluar jendela kelasnya.

Kei sangat tahu jika memiliki bekas luka merupakan hal yang biasa. Beberapa bekas luka kadang tidak terlalu tampak. Namun kadang ada luka yang sulit disembunyikan maupun diabaikan. Beberapa yang kecil hanya berupa goresan merah muda pudar yang semakin lama akan samar. Bekas luka ini tercipta jika jodoh kita melakukan kebohongan-kebohongan kecil. Namun jika kebohongan yang dilakukan begitu besar, atau terlalu menyakitkan. Maka bekas luka yang tercipta akan besar dan dalam. Dan jangan bertanya bagaimana rasanya jika mendapatkan bekas luka seperti itu dalam semalam. Rasanya tentu saja akan sangat sakit, dan Kei tidak bisa membayangkanya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring di setiap sudut sekolah. Dengan bosan Kei membereskan mejanya dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Yamaguchi sudah ada disamping mejanya dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Mereka berjalan dengan tenang diantara kerumunan siswa lainnya. Namun saat akhirnya mereka melewati gerbang sekolah, Yamaguchi membuka mulutnya.

“Besok setelah pulang sekolah ada perkenalan klub voli. Jangan lupa bawa baju ganti ya Tsukki.” Ucap Yamaguchi ceria.

Kei menghela napasnya pasrah dan menganggukan kepalanya singkat. Dan setelah itu, seperti biasa Yamaguchi akan berceloteh panjang lebar di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, Yamaguchi terlihat menyeret Kei ke gedung olahraga. Dengan enggan Kei melangkahkan kakinya pelan.

“Ayolah Tsukki! Kita bisa terlambat!” rengek Yamaguchi lelah.

“Diam Yamaguchi! Lagi pula jarak dari kelas ke gedung olahraga itu tidak jauh.” Balas Kei kesal.

Yamaguchi yang tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kei tetap saja menyeretnya paksa agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Mereka sampai didepan gedung olahraga dengan cepat. Namun tempat itu masih sepi dan hal itu sukses membuat Kei semakin kesal.

“Ck!” Kei berdecak kesal.

“Berhenti berwajah masam begitu Tsukki!” bujuk Yamaguchi di sampingnya.

Mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu ingin rasanya Kei mencercanya tanpa henti. Namun sebelum Kei bisa membuka mulutnya, sebuah suara dari arah belakang mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya.

“Oooohhhh lihat siapa ini?” sontak Kei dan Yamaguchi membalikkan badan mereka.

Dihadapan Kei berdiri tiga orang dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Pemuda dengan kepala botak tengah menatapnya tajam dengan wajah seram. Di sebelahnya seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu tengah tersenyum lebar dengan wajah berbinar. Sedangkan dibagian ujung kanan terdapat seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam pendek dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

“Tanaka hentikan wajah jelekmu itu! Kau bisa menakuti mereka.” Seru pemuda berambut abu-abu.

“SUGA-SAN!!!” seru pemuda botak di sampingnya keras.

“Kalian anak kelas satu?” tanya pemuda berambut hitam pendek dihadapan Kei tenang.

“Iya, kami baru saja mendaftar kemarin.” Balas Yamaguchi sopan.

“Maaf kami terlambat.” Jawab pemuda berwajah tenang itu.

“Tidak apa-apa, eh- senpai?” ucap Yamaguchi ragu.

Kei sedikit berjengit saat pemuda berambut hitam pendek diahadapannya itu tertawa renyah.

“Sawamura Daichi, salam kenal.” Ucap hangat pemuda itu singkat.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, ini Tsukishima Kei.” Ucap Yamaguchi singkat lalu membungkuk singkat yang lalu diikuti oleh Kei.

“Untuk ukuran anak kelas satu, kalian ini tinggi juga ya. Sugawara Koushi. Dan yang botak ini Tanaka Ryunosuke.” Ucap pemuda berambut abu-abu disamping Sawamura.

“SUGA-SAN AKU TIDAK BOTAK!” Tanaka berteriak kencang, sedangkan Kei dan Yamaguchi kembali membungkukkan badan mereka singkat pada Sugawara dan Tanaka.

“Kulihat kalian sudah berganti pakaian, kalian silahkan tunggu didalam selagi kami berganti pakaian.” Ucap Sawamura santai lalu membuka pintu gedung olahraga.

“Baik.” Balas Kei dan Yamaguchi singkat lalu memasuki ruangan.

“Woah, sepertinya senior kita baik. Kuharap semua berjalan lancar.” Ucap Yamaguchi singkat dan hanya dibalas gumaman pelan oleh Kei.

Tak berapa lama, ruang olahraga menjadi ramai. Perkenalan berjalan dengan singkat dan kacau. Saat ini Kei tengah meratapi nasibnya dengan kesal. Dari perkenalan ini saja dia sudah tahu kalau hari-harinya yang tenang sudah pasti berakhir. Ini karena dua anak kelas satu lainnya, Hinata Shouyo dan Kageyama Tobio yang bergabung dalam klub voli merupakan manusia yang sangat berisik dan tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar. Kei akan terus mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri karena terbujuk oleh Yamaguchi.

Mereka akhirnya melakukan pemanasan dengan tenang saat akhirnya duo bising itu bisa dihentikan. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama, karena salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut menyala meneriakkan kalimat yang membuat Kei terpatung dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

“Hei Tsukishima! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memiliki bekas luka?” tanya Hinata nyaring.

“Hinata bodoh! Diam bodoh!” desis Kageyama lalu memukul kepalanya.

“Kenapa kau memukulku Kageyama bodoh! Aku kan Cuma bertanya!” seru Hinata tak mau kalah.

“Bodoh!” seru Kageyama kencang.

Selagi Hinata dan Kageyama bertengkar dan saling teriak. Anggota klub lainnya menatap Kei penasaran. Kei hanya bisa berdecak kesal karena menjadi pusat perhatian. Inilah kenapa Kei benci klub olahraga. Karena mau tidak mau dia akan memakai kaos dan celana pendek yang tentu saja akan mengekspos kulitnya yang tanpa cela itu.

Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang  sejak kecil memiliki bekas luka di sana sini. Kei tidak punya satupun bekas luka pada tubuhnya. Kei mengedarkan pandangannya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya dan mendapati bekas luka dibagian tubuh mereka. Beberapa mungkin tampak, dan sisanya tersembunyi. Namun tetap saja mereka memiliki bekas luka. Sedangkan Kei, dia tidak punya bekas luka satupun di tubuhnya. Baik yang terlihat maupun tidak.

Awalnya orang-orang berpikir mungkin jodohnya merupakan orang yang baik dan jujur. Bisa saja dia belum pernah berbohong. Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, bekas luka itu tidak pernah muncul. Mereka berpikir bahwa jodohnya mungkin saja sudah mati bahkan sebelum dia lahir. Hal ini membuat orang-orang yang mengenalnya menatapanya dengan tatapan kasihan. Oh sungguh Kei sangat membencinya.

Kei bahkan tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Dan sekarang hal itu terjadi lagi. Kei melihat beberapa dari mereka menatapnya dengan kasihan. Dan sisanya menatapnya penasaran. Kei berencana untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Namun sahabatnya berpikir lain.

“Tsukki memang tidak pernah punya bekas luka. Menurutku jodohnya pasti orang yang sangat jujur. Benarkan?” Seru Yamaguchi ceria.

Gumaman setuju dan tak yakin bergema diruang olahraga. Sedangkan Yamaguchi tersenyum lebar padanya. Kei tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya itu masih percaya bahwa jodohnya ada di suatu tempat. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk saling bertemu. Yamaguchi tidak pernah berpikiran buruk tentang kondisi Kei. Dia selalu percaya dengan hal-hal baik dan itu membuat Kei semakin kagum padanya.

Latihan hari itu berakhir singkat dan cepat. Namun tetap saja peluh membasahi sekujur tubuh Kei. Ingin rasanya dia segera pulang dan mandi. Namun Sawamura masih berbicara panjang lebar. Kalau saja bisa, Kei ingin kabur secepatnya.

“Baiklah, silahkan bubar. Dan jangan lupa minggu depan kita ada latih tanding dengan Nekoma.” Ucap Sawamura singkat.

.

.

.

Kei merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Kei menatap langit-langit kamarnya bosan. Hingga percakapanya dengan Yamaguchi tadi kembali terngiang di ingatannya.

_“Aku sangat yakin jodohmu sedang menunggumu. Dan saat kalian bertemu dan berjabat tangan, bekas luka yang ada di tubuhmu akan terasa hangat. Seperti yang seharusnya terjadi.” Ucap Yamaguchi lembut._

_“Kau lupa kalau aku tidak punya bekas luka? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?” gumam Kei datar._

_“Kau pasti akan punya.” Balas Yamaguchi yakin sebelum berbelok dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kei._

_“Ck! Terserah.” ucap Kei pelan sambil menatap punggung sahabatnya yang mulai menjauh._

Kei tidak pernah memikirkan jodohnya. Dan dia tidak peduli dengan keberadaannya. Jadi dia masih saja tidak mengerti mengapa Yamaguchi begitu yakin.

.

.

.

Tak terasa seminggu telah berlalu. Hinata dan Kageyama masih saja berisik. Yamaguchi masih belum bertemu dengan jodohnya meski bekas luka di tubuhnya bertambah. Sedangkan Kei masih enggan mengikuti kegiatan klub.

Hingga hari ini, Yamaguchi masih harus menyeretnya paksa. Dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar, Yamaguchi menyeret sahabatnya itu dengan langkah lebar. Sedangkan Kei hanya bisa pasrah saat Yamaguchi mencengkram lengannya dengan sangat erat.

“Ayolah Tsukki! Siapa tahu bertemu Nekoma lebih menyenangkan dari pada bertemu Hinata dan Kageyama.” Ucap Yamaguchi riang.

“Aku meragukannya.” Gumam Kei.

Yamaguchi yang mendengar gumaman Kei hanya bisa tertawa keras.

Mereka sampai di depan gedung olahraga yang sudah ramai. Tim voli Karasuno sudah berkumpul rapi. Kei dan Yamaguchi merupakan yang datang terakhir. Dengan gumaman maaf, mereka berbaris rapi bersama yang lain.

“Baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul? Sebentar lagi tim Nekoma akan segera sampai. Ah, itu mereka!” seru Sawamura saat ucapannya terpotong oleh kebisingan didepan gedung olahraga.

Serentak semua mata tertuju ke pintu masuk. Disana berdiri tim Nekoma dengan seragam merah kebanggaannya. Berbeda dengan Karasuno yang serba hitam, tim Nekoma memiliki seragam berwarna merah menyala.

Sawamura berjalan kebagian depan barisan dan tersenyum riang. Raut wajah Sawamura terlihat bahagia seperti bertemu teman lamanya. Menurut yang Kei dengar, Karasuno dan Nekoma memang tim yang dekat dan sudah menjadi rival sejak lama.

Kei mengamati pemain Nekoma dengan seksama hingga dia bertatapan dengan pemuda berambut hitam berantakan yang berdiri dibagian tengah rombongan. Mata coklat hangatnya terlihat seperti mata kucing yang mengamati Kei dengan seksama. Rasanya seperti mata itu bisa melihat hingga isi hatinya. Dengan cepat Kei mengalihkan tatapannya ke lantai. Kei punya firasat buruk saat matanya bertatapan dengan pemuda itu. Seperti akan ada hal salah yang akan terjadi.

Decitan sepatu yang menggema menyadarkan Kei dari konflik batinnya. Kei menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Dia melihat Sawamura bersalaman dengan pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tadi. Sawamura terlihat berbicara panjang, namun pemuda berambut berantakan itu hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman.

Kei yang mulai penasaran akhirnya bertanya pada Sugawara yang berada di sampingnya.

“Sugawara-san, itu siapa?  Yang sedang berbicara dengan Sawamura-san. ” tanya Kei datar dan pelan.

Suga menaikkan sebelah alisnya singkat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kei.

“Itu Kuroo Tetsurou, kapten tim Nekoma. Kenapa?” tanya Sugawara penasaran.

“Tidak, hanya saja bukankah tidak sopan jika kita hanya menganggukan kepala saat orang lain bicara padamu?” tanya Kei asal.

“Hm, Kuroo memang sudah lama tidak bicara. Ada yang bilang kalau Kuroo memiliki bekas luka yang sangat besar dan dalam di dadanya. Karena itu dia memilih untuk tidak berbicara agar tidak perlu berbohong. Dia tidak ingin jodohnya merasakan sakit yang sama. Siapapun jodohnya, dia orang yang sangat beruntung.” Jawab Sugawara singkat.

“Oh.” Respon Kei singkat sebelum akhirnya menutup mulutnya.

Setelah basa-basi singkat, mereka bersiap melakukan pemanasan. Namun Hinata dengan Keingintahuanya bertanya dengan sangat keras.

“Maaf! Apa kau bisu?” tanya Hinata dengan wajah penasaran pada Kuroo.

Sawamura menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya lelah. Sedangkan Sugawara terkekeh pelan disamping Kei. Kuroo yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Kei mendesis cukup keras karena bagian pergelangan tangan kirinya terasa perih. Dengan mata membulat sempurna, Kei menatap bekas luka tipis di pergelangan tangannya takjub. Saking kagetnya, Kei tidak menyadari Yamaguchi yang menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menjerit keras berbarengan dengan suara libero Nekoma yang memarahi Kuroo.

“Kau punya bekas luka Tsukki!”

“Kuroo! Jangan bohongi anak kelas satu seperti itu!”

Seketika ruangan menjadi hening dan setiap mata tertuju pada Kei dan Kuroo bergantian. Mereka mengamati mereka dengan penuh penasaran. Sedangkan Kei dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroo. Mata coklat hangat itu membulat sempurna dan menatap Kei tak percaya.

Daichi berdehem singkat dan menyuruh mereka melakukan pemanasan. Sugawara dan libero tim Nekoma berusaha sekuat tenaga menggiring anggota tim mereka menjauh dari Kei dan Kuroo yang masih saling tatap. Sawamura menepuk singkat pundak Kuroo sebelum berjalan menjauh. Kuroo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sawamura dan mengangguk singkat.

Kuroo yang terlebih dulu sadar dari rasa kagetnya tersenyum kecil pada Kei dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Kei yang melihat Kuroo mendekat hanya bisa diam mematung dan menatap lantai di bawahnya. Sesekali dia mengelus bekas luka di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Saat sepasang sepatu berhenti di hadapannya, Kei perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya disambut kehangatan senyum Kuroo dan tatapan lembut mata coklat miliknya.

“Kau itu tidak bisu.” Bisik Kei.

“Tidak.” Jawab Kuroo dengan suara serak dan kaku lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” Ucap Kuroo sekali lagi masih dengan suara serak dan kaku.

“Tsukishima Kei.” balas Kei sambil menjabat tangan di hadapannya.

Dan seperti yang sahabatnya katakan, bekas luka di pergelangan tangan kirinya terasa hangat.

**Author's Note:**

> mungkin bakal ada versi kuroo :)  
> thanks for reading this :)


End file.
